


[Podfic] What You Need

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir didn't remember camping being this unpleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835945) by [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/thegreatpumpkin). 



> This was recorded as Day 7 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c9dwbug3d273q8v/WhatYouNeed.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
